


dust off your highest hopes

by stellare



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellare/pseuds/stellare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't do one night stands. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dust off your highest hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing new here, just backlogging from Tumblr.

Kurt doesn’t do one-night stands. Usually.

Anymore, rather.

After Blaine, he’d allowed himself to enjoy a few hook-ups, but those all ended rather horribly, either through a) being tied up and robbed by a shirtless hottie during an international holiday or b) going home with a guy from Callbacks with whom he’d shared a very strong vocal and alcoholic bond only to be told ‘it was fun, now get out.’

Or, the last option - he would build a strong rapport with a guy, maybe not even hook up at all, but ultimately end it before it could go anywhere due to cowardice and his own withering self-esteem.

So when he wakes, he forces himself not to move, not even to open his eyes. Just lets himself become aware of his own breathing, the presence of sunlight beaming through his eyelids, the cotton sheets and how scratchy they are on his skin. Prepares himself with the knowledge that this bed will be empty before he has the chance to reach over and feel the coolness of the space beside him. 

Reminds himself that Sebastian had no reason to stay, that even though the last few months of them talking (slash flirting slash bickering) and finally having sex last night meant the world to Kurt, it probably meant nothing to Sebastian.

He prepares himself for disappointment. Because historically, there’s no other option. He’s played this game enough times to know.

Sighing, he rolls over, intending to put his nose to the sheets to see if there’s still at least a trace of his scent there - when his chin bumps into a hard pillow. Only none of his pillows are that hard. Or warm. Or chest-shaped. (He’d hidden Bruce under the bed.)

“Fuck,” someone groans, and Kurt’s about 98 percent sure that it isn’t him. His eyes fly open.

When he cranes his neck up, Sebastian’s sitting up on an elbow, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking delectably rumpled. The sight makes Kurt’s heart ache. “W-What are you doing here?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. He probably means to look defiant, but with his eyes still scrunched up from sleep, he just ends up looking confused. “Well, unless my memory’s shot, we fucked. Several times.”

“No, that’s - nevermind.” Kurt flushes darkly, sitting up now.

Sebastian sits up too, rubbing at his eyes. “What is it?” 

“Nothing.”

“Kurt.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Kurt,” he repeats, and if nothing else it’s the tone that does him in. 

“It’s just - you stayed,” Kurt says quietly, and he ducks his head, not quite wanting to meet his eyes.

“You thought I wouldn’t?”

“Well - no. Other people don’t, usually.”

“Hey, look at me.” He’s almost afraid to, but something like logic reminds him that the worse that could have happened was waking up alone. So far so good. When he looks up, there’s gentleness along the creases in the corners of Sebastian’s eyes, and a shine of playfulness that makes his stomach flutter.

“If you think I spent eight months chasing after you just to fuck-and-run, you’ve got another thing coming,” Sebastian says, trailing his fingers along Kurt’s collarbone, over his shoulder. “I’m kinda invested for a while. Sorry.” Only he doesn’t sound very sorry at all. And Kurt doesn’t particularly mind.

And before he can worry about morning breath, Sebastian gently pulls him in by the nape of his neck and kisses him. It’s soft and wicked slow, all lips and no teeth or tongue. It warms him right down to his bones.

Kurt smiles into the kiss, deepening it just a little.

So he hadn’t left like the others. Instead, it looks like he’s stuck with him.

It’s fine. He can probably live with it.


End file.
